Kingdom Hearts Story of the Blades
by DarkLinkBlade
Summary: Roxas is what's called a neutral blade. Doing what is required to live and nothing more. Can one girl change it all or will Roxas fall prey to his somebody?
1. Learning about Blades

_Alright I am going to try to write a Roxas x Xion story but with a twist. What twist you ask well you'll have to read to find out. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts_

**Resummary:**

**Roxas was just your unordinary teenager. Why was he unordinary you ask well because he was what some considered a neutral blade. Now normally being neutral was a good thing well in this case being neutral is a bad thing. For in order to be a neutral blade you had to fight for your own agenda. Not caring who got hurt along the way not minding who you killed whether they are good or evil. Well he thought this was what his path was until he met her.**

Kingdom Hearts Story Of The Blades

Chapter 1 Learning about Blades

Roxas slashed through another enemy with his key blade. His mind only on his current objective. Rescuing the princess Xion. Well she wasn't a real princess but that was what the mission request asked he do so as a neutral blade. Although why they needed him to do it was quite odd… but he didn't care a mission was a mission in his mind. So he would slash his enemies down until he finished his mission. Roxas defeated the last enemy in front of him and continued towards his objective. After what seemed like hours of slashing and running Roxas finally arrived on the floor where "princess" Xion was.

"Well it seems the hero has finally arrived."

Roxas looked around not seeing a soul. So he did the thing that everyone dose when they hear a voice and see no one. He called out. "Who's there? Come out and show yourself," Roxas demanded.

"But if I do come out will you remember me," the disembodied voice replied as it stepped out of a pillar of darkness.

"Axel," Roxas gasped. For a brief moment Roxas had a flash of anger came across his face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Axel, Roxas shouted, if you don't give me princess Xion I'll have to kill you."

Axel laughed at roxases (sp?) statement. "You kill me please. As if a neutral blade could kill a chosen blade. In case you haven't noticed you're the only neutral blade to ever exist. So tell me do you honestly think you can kill me over her?" Axel snapped his fingers and there was a flash of light behind him and a cage with a girl in it appeared. She looked like she was beaten and bruised. Roxas didn't know why but seeing this girl behind Axel looking the way she did made him angry. "Axel, Roxas shouted. I do think I can kill you. If not for the need to prove that I am stronger then you or any one in your organization then for the girl behind you."

Axel laughed again. "For her, he said pointing at Xion with his thumb. You've never met her! In fact I bet if I killed her you wouldn't give a damn!" Roxas was angry and confused. Axel was right he had never seen Xion before yet he felt…. Connected to her. Roxas was broken out of his musings by a shout from Axel. "In fact I think that's just what I'll do!" Axel summoned his Chakrams and rushed Xion intent on finishing the girl off. Now Axel was fast but Roxas was faster. Not having to deal with the weight of two weapons made of metal Roxas reached Xion first. He blocked Axels' initial slice with one of his Chakrams but was cut by Axels other Chakram as he slashed it at him. Roxas kicked Axel away from Xion. Axel was not expecting Roxas to kick him and was caught off guard enough for him to fall on the floor. Axel looked up only to see that Roxas had taken Xion and ran. Axel smirked. He had done his job and got Roxas to meet Xion. Now hopefully his good friend would unlock his true powers.

"Wow Axel I never thought you would be happy to lose a fight to a neutral blade."

Axels smile disappeared as soon as he heard the voice. "Well it's not every day you get to see a neutral blade find his focus point Larxene. Oh and orders are orders."

"What the hell dose that mea-. Larxene's words were never finished for in one fluid movement Axel rose from the floor and cut off her head with one of his Chakrams. "Well one down a few more to go." Axels smirk returned to his face. Today was just one of those days where everything just went his way.

_**(KHSOTB)**_

Roxas made it out of the castle with Xion. She was very light witch worried Roxas. Why he was worried though he didn't know. After all neutral blades weren't supposed to have feelings. Only chosen blades and lost blades had hearts to feel with. Roxas decided to go over the facts about the blades to make sure he hadn't become either one on accident. Alright, he thought to himself. Chosen blades had a heart. He did not. They had loved ones to protect. He didn't have that either. Chosen blades had a family. He sadly did not. Alright he wasn't a chosen blade now onto lost blades. Lost blades were once chosen blades that lost the will to remain on the path of the hero. They failed to protect their loved ones and went berserk. Well science he didn't have any of the chosen blade things so he couldn't lose them so he was still a neutral blade. When Roxas finished his musings he was at the place he was supposed to take Xion after retrieving her. He knocked on the door only to be shocked as the door opened to reveal the girl he rescued. Roxas looked down and the girl in his arms vanished into nothingness. He looked back at the girl in the door way then back to his arms then once again back to the door way. He was about to say something when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Well done Roxas. If I didn't know better I would say you were a chosen blade." Roxas quickly spun around summoning his key blade as he did so. Taking a few steps after his spin so he meets Axel halfway to the house. "Axel, he shouted. Taking a defensive stance. What are you doing here?"

"Well this is my house, axel responded. And I am kind of hungry so I thought I would get some food." Axel walked past a stunned Roxas. Roxases mind was running a mile a minute. If this was Axel's house then the girl was either his sister or his lover and science the second seemed unlikely he decided to go with the first option. Thinking fast Roxas spun around and through his key blade so the hilt hit Axel in the back of his head. "If this is your house how could you do what you did to your own sister," Roxas shouted. Axel turned around to say something but was beat to it by a new voice. "It wasn't his sister but an illusion of her." Roxas took a step back so he could look at the new comer and Axel incase either tried to make a move to attack him.

"Dang Zexion don't scare the kid to death. It's only his first day as one of us after all."

"What ever Axel. If he is truly one of us he should be able to use two weapons like you and Xion."

"Hold up, Roxas shouted, I'm not a chosen blade I'm a neutral blade not a chosen blade so I can't join you guys. Not that I would want to any ways."

"Well then that's good because you're not joining the chosen blades, the girl in the door way spoke. You're joining the protection blades.

And that's a rap folks so what do you all think of my new story Kingdom Hearts Story Of The Blade. I'd love to know what you think. After all reviews are the life bloods of stories.


	2. The Beginning

_Alright I'm back once again to bring you another chapter of my kingdom hearts story _

_Kingdom Hearts Story Of The Blades. So let's continue with a last time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts._

**Kingdom Hearts Story Of The Blades**

Last time on KHSOTB

"It wasn't his sister but an illusion of her." Roxas took a step back so he could look at the new comer and Axel incase either tried to make a move to attack him.

"Dang Zexion don't scare the kid to death. It's only his first day as one of us after all."

"What ever Axel. If he is truly one of us he should be able to use two weapons like you and Xion."

"Hold up, Roxas shouted, I'm not a chosen blade I'm a neutral blade not a chosen blade so I can't join you guys. Not that I would want to any ways."

"Well then that's good because you're not joining the chosen blades, the girl in the door way spoke. You're joining the protection blades.

Chapter 2 The Beginning

"Protection blades," Roxas questioned.

"Yes protection blades, the girl in the door way answered, you see I have been attacked recently by bolth lost blades and chosen blades. So my father decided that I needed protection. So I asked my brother axel to find another person to help him out in his duties of protecting me at school. He suggested you for some reason so we had to test you and I'm happy to say that you passed."

Roxas relaxed his stance, put his hands in his pants pockets, and turned towards the exit. He took a few steps then looked over his shoulder. "I'm not interested in a permanent job like that." He took a few more steps only to stop and turn around when he heard the sound of something hitting the pavement. Roxases heart felt pained at the sight before his eyes. There was Xion in the door way in her blue dress. Her face streaked with tears. I (sniff) un-under (sniff) stand. Y-you wo-wouldent (sniff) want t-to be (sniff) ber-berdened by m-me (sniff). I un-understand (sniff)." Xion stepped out of the door way and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door only to slide down it moments later wondering why she cried when the neutral blade Roxas turned down her offer of a job.

_**(KHSOTB)**_

Roxas felt wrong on the inside. He didn't know why but he just did. Why did seeing Xion cry make him feel like this? He turned to ask Axel what he was feeling thinking that maby an older person had felt this way before. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by someone.

"So I see you tried to recruit the neutral blade into your group of hero's Axel."

"Xaldin, Axel whispered.

"Oh and let's not forget your sister Xion." Xaldin snapped his fingers and a tied and gagged Xion appeared next to him.

"How," Axel demanded.

"Quite simple actually. In fact let me tell you how I did it."

(FLASH BACK)

_Xion had just slid down the door. She sat pondering why she had cried earlier only to have her musings interrupted by the sound of a mans voice. "Now now Xion you should take more care to make sure you act right for the attire your wearing. After all I can see right up your dress."_

_Xion jumped to her feet. "Xaldin what are you doing here," she demanded_

"_Me. Well I'm here to… what was I here for again? Oh yah that's right im here to kidnap you so my leader Xemnas can kill you for whatever reason he has." With a snap of his fingers Xion was pinned to the wall with six spears. Xaldin walked up to xion and chopped her on the back of her neck knocking her out. He snapped his fingers again and the spears vanished. He took out a bunch of rope and a cloth. He stuffed the cloth in her mouth and tied her up with the rope. This was too easy, he thought to himself. There still is those other three outside maby I can have some fun with them._

_(FLASH BACK END)_

"And that's how it happened. Now if you want to save her you'll have to kill me."

"That's fine with me," Axel said

Roxas was about to turn away when he noticed some blood on Xion's dress. That man had hurt Xion. His Xion. Wait when did Xion become his. Oh well kill the demon now figure this out later. Axel summoned his Chakrams and was about to rush Xaldin but was beat to it by Roxas who literally blurred passed him. Axel turned his head to the spot Roxas was only to see Roxases after image begin to fade. Axel smiled on the inside he knew he was right about Roxas. He knew that he would be the one to make Xion feel like a somebody again. Back with Roxas things weren't going so well. Xaldin was able to block all his attacks. Hell Xaldin was even able to cut him a few times with his spears. Roxas now stood in front of Xaldin huffing and puffing. He knew he was no match for Xaldin but he couldn't give up. He needed to save his Xion. He felt a strange sensation as if he were remembering something from a long time ago. The sensation came as fast as it went. And Roxas felt as if he was reenergized. "Xaldin, he shouted. This is your end. Roxas stuck his hand that wasn't holding the key blade in the air and shouted KINGDOM HEARTS GIVE ME STRENGTH! A beam of light shot down and hit Roxases hand creating a blinding flash. When the flash was gone and everyone could see again Roxas stood anew his clothing had changed gone were his street clothes and in their place was from top to bottom a green jacket with red lines going down the sides, a black shirt, a pair of red pants with green stripes going down the sides and a pair of black shoes. However the most notable thing about Roxas was that he was now welding two key blades. The blade in his left hand was Oblivion and the blade in his right was Oathkeeper. "Sorry about that but I wasn't read to show you the way yet."

"The way to what," Xaldin questioned

"The way TO HELL."

(end)

alright how was that folks? I hope you all are looking forward to next chapter because I sure am. Next chapter Roxas VS. Xaladin who will win.


	3. roxas vs xaldin

_Hello again this is darklinkblade bringing you another chapter of Kingdom Hearts Story Of The Blades. So without further to do ill begin._

_Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts._

Last time…

This is your end. Roxas stuck his hand that wasn't holding the key blade in the air and shouted KINGDOM HEARTS GIVE ME STRENGTH! A beam of light shot down and hit Roxases hand creating a blinding flash. When the flash was gone and everyone could see again Roxas stood anew his clothing had changed gone were his street clothes and in their place was from top to bottom a green jacket with red lines going down the sides, a black shirt, a pair of red pants with green stripes going down the sides and a pair of black shoes. However the most notable thing about Roxas was that he was now welding two key blades. The blade in his left hand was Oblivion and the blade in his right was Oathkeeper. "Sorry about that but I wasn't read to show you the way yet."

"The way to what," Xaldin questioned smugly.

"The way TO HELL!"

Chapter 3 Roxas vs. Xaldin

"Hahah, Xaldin laughed. If you think you can show me to hell then come at me number thirteen."

Roxas cringed. He hadn't been called that since he left the orphanage called organization thirteen. He was kicked out on his thirteenth birthday because he was considered too old to stay in the orphanage. "Alright but only cuz you asked for it." Roxas rushed towards Xaldin. Xaldin prepared to block. Roxases attack only to be surprised when Roxas slid under his block picked up Xion and jumped a few feet away from Xaldin. "Hay Axel, Roxas said as he lifted Xion above his head. Catch." Roxas through Xion at Axel. Xion got tears in her eyes as she flew through the air. "Are you fricken crazy Roxas. He said as he ran so he could catch Xion. Xaldin ran to intercept but was hit by Roxases key blade. "Your fight is with me."

"So be it brother." Roxas didn't like the term brother. He hadn't been brothers with any of the group that all turned thirteen at the same time. "Don't call me brother again. For this is your end." Roxas swung Oathkeeper at Xaldin. He blocked with one of his six spears. Xaldin tried to cut Roxas with one of his other spears only to have it blocked by roxases other key blade Oblivion. Xaldin smirked Roxas had no more weapons to block with and he had four. He used his mind to throw one of his spears at Roxas only for him to side step it and break it by stepping on it. Xaldin tried it a second time only to get the same result. "You've stepped up your game haven't you Roxas." Roxases reply was to jump back and point his Oathkeeper key blade at him. Xaldin smirked last time he had met Roxas in battle he couldn't cast a single spell. So thinking he was bluffing he stood there with his arms wide in a hit me with your best shot look on his face. Roxas smiled on the inside. He had been hoping Xaldin would do that. A small smile escaped to roxases lips. This scared Xaldin for only a moment but it quickly disappeared. Roxas was never one with the ability to use magic. No matter how hard he tried or practiced. Roxas let the smile stay on his lips and whispered one single word that would begin to bring this battle to a close. Blizzaga (SP). A blue beam of ice magic shot from Oathkeepers tip. The beam hit Xaldin making all but his head covered in ice. Roxas rushed up and cut Xaldins head off. Roxas turned around to see the horrified face of Axel and the surprised face of Xion. He lowered his head. He didn't want them to see him do that. Killing was wrong but he knew that if he didn't kill Xaldin that he would just keep coming back for Xion until he got her. "I'll be going now," he whispered. He turned around and walked a few steps away from Xion and Axel only to be stopped by a pair of arms encircling his waste. "Thank you, he heard Xion whisper in his ear. If it weren't for you I might be dead by now." Time seemed to stop for Roxas. If he wasn't there would Xion of been killed? What would happen if he didn't take this mission? Would this happen again? Roxas took Xion's arms off him and turned around so he could face her. He took bolth of her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll take the mission. I'll protect you even if it costs me my life."

Xion smiled. "Great. School starts at seven fifteen so you better be up by six fifty," Xion said as she dragged Roxas into the house.

**(KHSOTB)**

Axel did not like this one bit. Not only had he seen Roxas kill so ruthlessly but now that he had accepted that mission he was also living with his sister and him. So now he had to do the whole mess with my sister's heart and I'll kill you thing.

(end)

Well that was a short chapter. But it had to be done. Any ways I've only had one review so I'll answer it here.

Alright this goes out to superstoyboi124. I'll see what I can do but I'll need to know if you want to be a lost blade or a chosen blade. Unless you want to tell me other stuff I'll write it how it fits.

Well that's all for now folks I guess I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. So remember to read and review.


End file.
